Lost Legacy
by OhioGuy
Summary: Ryuu Uzumaki. Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. This Is his story. discontinued, now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Legacy

**My first Naruto story, in which he brought Sasuke back and is being banished for doing his duty and I know that storyline has been used many times, but this time it's different. Sorry, if it seems rushed but this story is set about 20 years after the first Naruto series. It's sort of an Alternate Timeline.**

**Konoha Council Chambers, Six years ago…**

Naruto Uzumaki sat silently on a chair in the council. His hands were bound and he was on trial for doing his duty as a ninja. Sasuke attempted to defect to Orochimaru in a plot to gain enough power to kill his brother, Itachi. Fortunately, Naruto was able to find him and give the arrogant Uchiha the beating of a lifetime.

Ironically, the fact that he did that has brought him to his downfall. The genin sat patiently while Danzou read the charges against him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You stand accused of attacking your teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, while he was under the influence of the curse seal. During the ensuing battle that followed, you released the Kyuubi and savagely beaten the boy. How do you plead?" Danzou said with a smug attitude.

Naruto jumped from his seat and shouted.

"This isn't fair, Uchiha wasn't under the seal's influence, and he left of his own choice. The Kyuubi was a last resort" the blond ninja argued.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the next to speak against the boy.

"Silence, Demon! You should count yourself lucky that you've been given a trial…otherwise we would've executed you days ago." The head of clan Hyuuga said as he returned to his seat.

Tsunade watched the whole trial. She was to deliver the sentencing once the verdict was passed. The slug sage stood up and asked the council if they have made a decision, though she knew the answer.

"Guilty" The head of Clan Haruno stated.

"Guilty" The Inuzuka Clan Head followed.

One by one, the Clan heads gave their verdict: Guilty.

Tsunade was upset. She thought of Naruto as though he was the son she never had; now his life hanged on the balance.

"May I have a word with the accused?" The Hokage asked the council. They all honored the request of their leader and let it be so.

Tsunade rose from her position and walked to Naruto. The blonde boy was nervous as to what his adopted grandmother would ay.

"Bit of a mess we have, Naruto?" She asked.

"I know, I can't do anything about it and I can't change their minds." The boy replied.

"What kind of sentence should I give you?" She inquired.

The Boy stared at her before giving his answer.

**Meanwhile, outside the Council Chamber…**

The whole village had gathered to hear the sentence. After twelve years, they will finally be rid of the demon child. They all held their breath's when the doors opened. The Hokage appeared and gave the village the decree.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been found guilty of the crimes charged against him. He is hereby stripped of Ninja Status, Leaf Citizenship, and is thus banished from Konoha for the remainder of his life." The slug sage tearfully said.

The village soon roared with glee at the news. Elsewhere, Naruto packed all his things and left. As he jumped the trees, he took one last look at the village before disappearing.

**Uzumaki Farm, Six years later…**

Naruto was awakening from his sleep to prepare for another day of hard work. After being banished, he found a small piece of land and started a farm. With the bridge-builders help, he had built a comfortable house to live in.

He was dressed in his casual attire, and soon began plotting the field. He has grown a considerable amount of food, which he sells for money and for eating. In the Cornfield, he had a scarecrow dressed in his old Konoha genin uniform. It has been six years since that day, the day he was banished for doing his duty.

He has grown since then, His whisker marks were gone and he had reddish highlights in his hair. He had a muscular build which he attained from years of working on his farm. He still wore his konoha headband, but the symbol of the village appeared to be scratched off.

He worked for hours until it was getting late. He went back inside to prepare dinner and feed his dog (Who was named after a dog-loving friend of Naruto's). As the meal was prepared, Naruto took out some sake and began toasting to himself.

"Here's to Six years of Loneliness, Empty promises, Back-stabbings, and living treated like a monster." He sarcastically remarked before taking a shot.

When his dinner was ready, Naruto took it out and began to eat it. It was Ramen, made from the same recipe that Ichiraku had used at his stand. For several minutes, he sat and ate in calm silence.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Fearing bandits, the young man grabbed a hidden sword and approached the door. He took hold of the handle and slowly opened it. He exits his home onto his porch and finds three figures standing. Though they had grown, He could tell who they were. It was Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno.

Fortunately, they did not recognize him.

"Excuse us, sir? We need a place to stay for a while during our mission. We have money and we'll be willing…" Neji never got the chance to finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off.

"You want to stay here? I'll let you, but you're going to have to repay me. I don't need money; you'll pay me by working on my Farm." He said as he led the chounin into his home.

He gave them a place to rest on the floor as he went back to the kitchen to finish his dinner. As he ate the last of his ramen, Naruto thought.

_This will be interesting. _

**The next morning…**

Naruto was busy cooking breakfast for his guests, who sat gathered around the table. Sakura was reading a medical book, Lee was working on his "nice guy" face, and Neji sat patiently for the food. When the meal was ready, he laid four plates on the dining table and sat with his friends, who were still unaware of his true identity. Within seconds, they began to eat.

Naruto knew now was a good time to ask about the village and their lives, though he won't reveal his name.

"Since you're all staying here for awhile, tell me about yourselves." Naruto asked his guests.

Neji was the first to speak. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, Leader of this team and ninja of Konoha. I'm a member of the Main family after being promoted from the branch family, and I am married to a wonderful woman named Tenten. We're expecting our first child soon."

_Hmmm, Neji has definitely outgrown that smartass attitude he had when we were kids. _Naruto thought to himself.

Lee was the second to speak. "I am Rock Lee, The Second Green Beast of Konoha! I live my life honoring the Way of Youth and have dedicated myself to protecting those who can't defend themselves…Oh, and I have a girlfriend back home, Ino Yamanaka."

A sweat drop fell on Naruto's head as Lee did the infamous "Nice Guy" pose.

_Something's never change, I guess. _He thought to himself.

Naruto then focused his attention on Sakura, who has grown into quite a beautiful woman. Her pink hair appeared to be at shoulder length and her frame resembled that of an hourglass.

"What about you?" Naruto asked the kunoichi.

Sakura looked up from her book and placed it aside.

She then began to speak. "My name is Sakura Haruno, A medical-nin and apprentice to famed Slug Sage and Hokage, Tsunade. I guess there is nothing special about me other than my pink hair and big forehead."

Naruto stared at her for a while thinking. _I wonder if she's still Sasuke's little fangirl._

"Well, Sakura. Do you have anyone special at your home?" He asked.

Sakura looked down with shame and said. "No, there was someone years ago…but he left, before I realized I had feelings for him."

_Is she talking about me?_ Naruto thought with a silent happiness.

"What about you? What's your name?" Neji asked.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. He thought of his father, Minato Namikaze.

_Thank Kami that Tsunade had told me of my heritage before I left,_ He thought and he soon came up with a fake name.

"Kaze, my friends call me Kaze." Naruto lied.

Lee offered his hand to shake as a gesture of friendship.

"Nice to meet you, Kaze-san; May your youthfulness shine through." The green beast said with a smile.

Naruto shook his hand and replied.

"Thanks…I think?"

They then heard a small yelp from the other room, and a small puppy waddled its way to Naruto. Naruto petted the small creature and fed it the last of his breakfast.

"This is my dog, Kiba." He said.

"That's weird, we have a friend named Kiba and he owns a dog." Neji exclaimed.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Naruto said.

The blonde farmer rose up and took the plates to the sink. He then asked the three ninjas if they were ready to work.

The three nodded.

**Late in the morning, on the farm fields…**

As it turns out, farming was pretty exhausting. The three chounin don't know how their new friend deals with this kind of work. Neji plowed the fields, Lee fed the animals, and Sakura was picking corn out of the corn stocks. As she held the basket in her arm, she takes a look at her host, who was meditating on the porch.

_Why does he look so familiar? _She thought.

Then she heard a noise in the corn stocks and entered the maze of corn to investigate. For several minutes, she walked without any inconvenience…until she tripped after hitting a ditch. When she fell, she felt a bone break. It was too painful to allow her to scream. She tries to crawl her way out, and then she sees a figure hung on a piece of wood. When she got closer, she saw that it was only a scarecrow wearing and Orange Jumpsuit.

_Those clothes! I've seen them before…but only Naruto would wear those. _She thought.

_**Baka! Why don't you just admit it! We both know the truth! **_Inner Sakura shouted from within her mind.

Then it hit her. The blue eyes and Blonde hair, and the fact his dog was named after Kiba. Sakura's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

_Kaze is Naruto! _Sakura realized before hearing the corn stocks shaking from some movement. Within seconds, Naruto appeared and found Sakura. He knelt beside her and asked.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked with concern.

The pink-haired kunoichi only stared at the young farmer with shock radiating from her eyes. She was almost close to tears.

"N…Nar…Naruto?" She said in her dazed voice.

Naruto was surprised by being called by his true name, he thought about how she could find out. Then he saw the scarecrow.

_Damn, I knew I should've kept those in my closet! _He thought to himself.

He then saw that his former teammate's leg was broken and he knew that she needed help. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the field, where he landed in front of Lee, who had finished feeding the animals. The Chounin saw his comrade in the stranger's arms and knew that there was something wrong. He then alerted Neji, who then asked for what happened.

"Her leg need's medical attention, I know some healing techniques myself and I can help her." Naruto told the two.

He then told them what to get and then they dashed off to the nearest village to get the needed supplies, Naruto then carried Sakura into the house. He laid her upon the living room couch and applied a heated towel to her leg to keep the wound unaffected. He grabbed the pillow and held her head as he laid it under her.

She continued to stare at him, even while he was waiting for Neji and Lee to return. She then asked him.

"Is it really you, Naruto?"

Naruto replied with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She inquired.

"Should I really tell you, you never really seemed to think much of me…even when I kept my promise and you turned on me." Naruto coldly told her.

Sakura was hurt by her old teammate's words, but it was true. She didn't even help him when he was on trial. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just afraid what people would think! Please forgive me." She pleaded and begged.

Naruto turned his Head away from her and said with a tone laced with anger and bitterness.

"Too late, in fact you're six years late to beg for forgiveness. I did my duty, Brought Sasuke back, I was betrayed by my friends, and finally you broke my heart."

"Then why do you still wear the headband?" She asked curiously.

"I wear it as a reminder…A reminder of what life is really like even when you strive to earn people's love and respect. If you noticed, the symbol has been scratched off. It's a representation of how I hate the village that has abused me since the day I was born!" Naruto declared with venom in his voice.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all that I did to you. For awhile, I was happy that Sasuke was back…But I realized it was nothing but a crush." Sakura told the jiinchuriki of Kyuubi.

"Speaking of Sasuke; how is he?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, He's pretty much a cripple and still uses that cane. He runs an Antique store now." Sakura informed him.

Naruto snorted and tried to hold back his laughter at this news.

"The teme sells antiques? Now that is just hilarious!" He finally said.

"He's also getting married to Hinata." Sakura told him as well.

The blonde farmers face went pale as he heard that piece of information.

"Sasuke and Hinata are getting married? Got to admit I didn't see that one coming." He said.

Then he heard a knock on the door and realized that Lee and Neji have returned with the supplies. Naruto opens the door and allows them in. They give him the ingredients for remedy that can help ease the pain as he mends the bone. He takes needle and fills a syringe with it. He then inserts the needle into Sakura's leg and ejects the anesthetic into her bloodstream.

"Is this gonna work, Kaze?" Neji asked with worry for his teammate.

"Yes, the liquid will work as an anesthetic while I use my chakra to repair the damage done to the bone…unfortunately, she'll be pretty loopy for a few days." Naruto replied.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Lee asked the pink-haired woman.

Sakura smiles at lee and clumsily says.

"Super-Duper, Lee. Hey, have you always been on fire?"

Lee is dumbfounded by the response.

"It's alright, Lee…Naruto can help you too…oops, the cats out of the bag." Sakura clumsily says.

"Did you say Naruto? Sakura, Naruto isn't here and besides why would he help us?" Neji rhetorically asked the loopy kunoichi.

"Ask him yourself, since you're staying in his house." Naruto said as he revealed his identity to Lee and Neji.

Neji was shocked to say the least, but Lee completely went nuts and engulfed the Shinobi-turned- Farmer in a bear hug.

"Lee, I can't breathe!" Naruto said in between gasps of air.

Lee let goes of his long-lost friend and lets him continue his work.

"Anyway, Sakura will be fine. All she needs is rest and a week off from ninja work."

Neji and Lee understood and asked Naruto if he could tell them how his life has been like.

Naruto smiled and knew this will definitely be an interesting experience.

**1 month later…**

Sakura was still healing from the leg injury and has since taken pleasure in getting to know Naruto. After a few days, Naruto has spoken more to Sakura despite his bitterness towards her. Lee and Neji had returned to Konoha to give their report and invite konoha 11 to visit Naruto at his farm.

It has been a week since they left.

It has been just Naruto, Sakura, and the pup Kiba at the house. The trio were getting along somewhat. That is until one night.

Naruto was in his bed asleep when a scream from the living room woke him up. He left his bed to investigate the noise. When he reached the Living room, He saw Sakura on the floor in a fetal position. She was crying for some reason.

Naruto checked on his old teammate and held her up. He then laid her on the couch. Tears were streaming down her face. The young man knelt beside the woman and asked.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Naruto, I had an awful dream. I was standing alone in the dark and your voice kept saying horrible things. You said that you hate me and that I deserved to die alone for what I did to you. I'm just scared." She says between each sob.

Naruto was stunned that the uncompromising Sakura Haruno was admitting she was afraid. That she was afraid that he hates her.

"Sakura, it's okay. I don't hate you and I know you deserve someone special in your life. Would I really say those things to you?" He asked in a calm manner.

The young kunoichi stared at him for a long time before replying no.

"Listen, just so you don't get scared I'll stay here right by your side, and I won't leave you." He offered.

She accepted the offer and he reappeared with a blanket and pillow. He lied down on the floor next to the couch.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said to her.

"Goodnight, Naruto-Kun." She replied with a smile.

As he fell asleep, Sakura was in deep thought.

_I just called him Naruto-Kun! Why did I do that? _She thought to herself.

_**Isn't it obvious, Girl! You are falling head over heels for Naruto! **_Inner Sakura told her.

_No, I refuse to admit I have feelings for him. _She told her Subconscious Self.

_**You said you won't admit your feelings, so that means you're falling in love! **_Inner Sakura declared with a grin.

_What? No, I mean that…I…well…Why do you love doing this to me? _She asked her other personality.

_**Two Reasons: One: its fun to mess with you and Two: I'm a byproduct of your bottled up feelings which have evolved into another Personality.**_ Inner Sakura told the dominant Sakura.

_Okay, I guess I may have feelings for him. But can I please go to bed? _She asked her other personality.

_**Fine, but you're asking him how he feels about you. Goodnight, Sakura.**_ The inner personality told the woman.

_Goodnight to you too, Annoying Voice in my head. _Sakura told the other half of her personality.

**The Next morning…**

Sakura sat at the dining table waiting for breakfast to be made. She was shaking nervously and her hands were fidgeting. She was gonna ask Naruto about how he Felt about her during their time on Team Seven.

Naruto stood at the oven preparing eggs. He has gotten used to Sakura staying with him until her leg was fully healed. Especially, after last night's incident;

When the eggs were finished and he refilled Kiba's tray, he set two plates on the table and sat opposite Sakura.

As they ate, Naruto began to notice that Sakura was looking at him with a very odd look. But every time he looks at her, she turns away. He then asks.

"Is there something you want to ask, Sakura?"

The young woman stared at him and blushed before asking him.

"Naruto, do you think…that I'm pretty?"

At that question, Naruto's Eyes bulged and his face turned a shade of red.

"Why do you ask?" He asked in response.

"It's just, last night… I was thinking that maybe…I like you." She said with blushing cheeks.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and felt like he was lost for words.

"I think that you're very pretty, Sakura. In fact, you're kind of beautiful; especially when you smile." He sheepishly told her.

At that comment, Sakura smiled and made Naruto blush.

The rest of the day was pretty normal for them.

**Three weeks later…**

Sakura's leg was finally healed up and she felt ready to leave. She still had a report to deliver to the Hokage. But as she got up she stopped at the door and found she was unable to leave. She was actually afraid of leaving Naruto after the kindness he has showed her.

She returned to the couch to rest. Then Naruto entered the room; He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. He saw Sakura and placed the bouquet near her. He then kissed her on the forehead.

_I'm sorry it took so long, But I love you, Sakura Haruno. _He thought with satisfaction.

He soon walked away without noticing the pink-haired woman smiling.

_I think he likes me. _She thought with extreme pleasure.

_**Baka! He's in love with you! Don't you see the flowers!?**_ Inner Sakura yelled at the dominant side of Sakura's personality.

**Six weeks later…**

Naruto was busy plucking potatoes out of the ground, when he heard footsteps coming from the house. It was Sakura, who was dressed in casual clothing instead of her Shinobi gear.

"What is It, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I came out to tell you…That I love you." She said.

Naruto felt as though his biggest dream had come true.

He and Sakura Haruno had finally become a couple.

**Ten weeks later…**

It has been six months since Sakura and Naruto found each other again. The young couple was enjoying their lives together. Today was special for Naruto, as he had something to ask his girlfriend. He found her near her new garden. He knelt beside her and asked.

"Sakura Haruno, You are the most beautiful woman in the world and your Strength and Kindness has always inspired me and I hope you can do me the honor of being my Wife."

Turning around, Sakura squealed with Joy and pounced on her new fiancée. As they lay together on the grass, He pulled out a small ring and placed it on her ring finger. She smiles upon seeing the ring and kisses her soon to be husband on the lips.

**One week later…**

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki stood under a cherry blossom tree as the monk read the scroll. Their wedding was small, as it was attended by Tsunade, Jiriaya, Their former sensei's Kakkashi Hatake and Iruka, Iruka's wife Shizune, Yukie, The Konohamaru Corps, all the Jiinchuriki, The Konoha 11 and their spouses, and Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha.

As the monk finished the scroll, Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki finally kissed as Husband and Wife.

That night, the newly-weds did more than just kissing.

**One week later…**

"What did you say, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Naruto, you're gonna be a father." Sakura told him.

Naruto couldn't help but cry tears of joy and hugged his beloved wife.

**One month later…**

Sakura was scared. Bandits have raided the village and were on their way to the farm. Naruto told his wife to stay in the house, and if something does happen, she must flee.

Sakura sat in darkness as she heard the battle. At first, it seemed Naruto would win until his scream was heard.

"Sakura, RUN!" He shouted before he was thrown through the walls of the house.

Sakura crawled over to her husband and with tears in her eyes exclaimed.

"Naruto, I'm not leaving you. I love you too much to run." She said as she caressed his face.

He smiles despite the pain and says.

"I know, Sakura. I love you too…but our child, he needs you now. So please go, I rigged this building to blow when they enter."

Sakura kisses him for the last time before saying.

"Goodbye, my love."

"I love you, Sakura-Chan. Tell our Child that I'll always be there for him." He said before she departs.

With that Sakura leapt into the trees and made her way to Konoha. Her new life has been destroyed and her child will never know her father. As she leaps, she hears the explosion and knows in an instant that her husband was dead.

**Eight Months later in Konoha…**

Sakura was tired. She has been through two hours of labor, delivering her son.

When the baby was cleaned and brought to his mother, Sakura smiled at her son. He had dark red hair and blue eyes.

She held him close and said.

"Welcome to the world, my little Uzumaki. First you need a name, How about Ryuu?" She said.

The baby giggled in response as acknowledgement to the name.

Ryuu Uzumaki.

A new legend has started.

**That's the end of chapter one. Please leave reviews, story suggestions, and PM me if you have Questions. So long and Have a happy Pre-Groundhog day.**


	2. Enter Ryuu Uzamaki

Lost Legacy

Chapter Two: Enter Ryuu Uzumaki

**Twelve years have passed since the death of Naruto Uzumaki; Sakura was devastated by the loss and has since moved in with Sasuke Uchiha and his wife, Hinata. Ryuu grew up without knowing the identity of his Father, while he suspected who it was. Sasuke helped raise his former teammate's son to repay the man who showed him the error of his ways. Sadly, Sakura disappeared when Ryuu was only eight months old. Ryuu knows what his mother looks like, but he never found out her name.**

**Hinata became like a doting aunt on Ryuu, even asking him to call her "Auntie Hinata". The Konoha 11 have also become pseudo Aunts and Uncles, while Iruka and Shizune became Grandparent figures. **

**Ryuu has made a name for himself as the village prankster, having taken over the position from his father. Of course, it also meant he inherited the scorn and hate of the village. They have even called him "Demon spawn" or "Brat". He especially earned the ire of the council and Danzou.**

**Uchiha Antiquities and Curios, Konoha…**

Sasuke Uchiha was a calm man of thirty-one years and was reasonably upset. His adopted nephew has decided to paint the Hokage Monument with graffiti. Apparently, The Hokage's faces now resembled Geishas. Sasuke knew that Naruto would be proud of his son for his ingenious pranks.

_I just know that boy is destined for greatness. _He thought.

Then he heard his pregnant wife enter the room, carrying some tea. Hinata has grown out of her shy and timid personality, thanks to her Sensei's training and Naruto's inspiring encouragement. When Sasuke returned, he started noticing how beautiful Hinata was. When they were both sixteen, He confessed that he loved her. At first, she did not reciprocate his feelings. Her heart still belonged to Naruto.

Then one night, when then they were both eighteen, someone in a mask tried to mug her and possibly take advantage of her. She was poisoned by a kunai laced with venom and was sure she would die. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and a cane, even with her vision hazy, she could identify who the person was. It was Sasuke.

****FLASHBACK****

The mugger saw the Uchiha and demanded to know what he was doing there.

Hinata will never forget the chain of events that followed.

Sasuke stared the man down and hissed.

"I don't know who you are, but I know what you are…and I won't let you harm the woman I love!"

The criminal sneered and declared.

"Well, I know who you are…Sasuke Uchiha, A disgraced former ninja who's become a cripple. You're out of your game, Brat!"

Sasuke grinned with a sinister smile and told his opponent. "Is that so? Why don't you come and see what I'm made of."

With that, the man lunged at Sasuke with a kunai in his right hand and a dagger in the other. Sasuke stood his ground until the brute was inches away from him. Using his training, the former ninja veered to the right and evaded the kunai strike. He then kneed the would-be mugger in the gut with his good leg, causing the cumbersome villain to cough up blood as handed on his back.

Despite the failed attack, the masked man gathered himself and leapt into the air. He brandished his dagger and prepared to stab Sasuke in the Back. The Uchiha predicted this and used his can to parry the weapon. He then used his cane like a club, and hit the man across the face with it. The masked mugger fell down in a knockout.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata to check on her. He worriedly asked her.

"Hinata-Chan, Are you okay."

Hinata looked up and despite the searing pain, replied. "I need a hospital…Can you take me? Wait, what am I saying? You can't take me, not with your bad leg."

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and said. "Don't worry, Hinata. I would help you even if both my legs were useless. Hold on to me."

Placing the cane on his back, He leapt into the nearest tree and sped towards the Konoha hospital with Hinata in his arms.

That was the night Hinata fell in love with Sasuke.

****END FLASHBACK****

Her memory was interrupted by the sound of a bell. The couple ran to the lobby of their store. They expected to see a customer, but not a Jounin holding a twelve year old boy by the collar of his hooded vest. Ryuu Uzumaki had grown a lot since the day of his birth. He resembled his grandfather Minato facially; He had his fathers' whisker marks, and his grandmothers' Dark red hair with a few blonde highlights. His vest was red with black trimming on the shoulders. He wore fingerless black gloves and Dark grey pants. He wore a new style of footwear similar to the traditional ninja sandals, but his toes were protected by metallic cleats on the sandals.

The boy smiled innocently as the Jounin (Konohamaru) told Sasuke.

"Uchiha-Sama, Your "nephew" was caught painting the Hokage Monument and now all our heroes look like Geisha Girls…including my Grandfather!"

Sasuke walked over to his adopted nephew and asked him.

"Is this true, Ryuu?"

Ryuu looked away for a second until he began to notice that Sasuke was about to unleash his dreaded "Shout of One Thousand Slashing Knives". It was a Jutsu designed by Sasuke to increase the volume of his voice to an ultra-sonic volume, in which his yelling would actually cause someone's ears to bleed and render them temporarily deaf. He usually only used it on Troublesome Customers, Shoplifters, and Burglars…and sometimes, Ryuu. The boy knew he had no other option besides telling the truth.

"Fine, I painted the Hokage monument…but if you ask me, I say it's an improvement. I am an artist, after all." Ryuu modestly said.

Konohamaru was unhappy with that statement and shouted.

"Now you listen here, Brat! You are gonna get a sponge and a bucket of Water! I want you to clean the monument and especially my Grandfathers face!"

Ryuu shrugged the man off and said. "Relax, I clean them later."

"YOU'RE GONNA CLEAN THE PAINT OFF NOW!" The Jounin yelled.

The young academy Student pouted and ran to his room. Hinata chases after her adopted nephew to check on him.

"Maru-san, I think we can reach a compromise. My nephew is very impulsive, and he takes mostly after his father." Sasuke said to the young ninja.

"He still doesn't know? When is Sakura going to tell him about Naruto?" Maru asked the retired ninja.

"When he is old enough to handle the Truth; Besides, He's gonna become a ninja tomorrow and I wouldn't want him to be nervous for the test." Sasuke replied.

**Meanwhile, in Ryuu's room…**

Ryuu sat on at the foot of his bed. He was holding a picture of his mother. It was taken months after he was born, and just days before she disappeared. He has since been raised by his Aunt and Uncle. As he fought back the tears in his eyes, he heard his door open. He laid the photo back in the drawer and just sat pretending that he hadn't cried.

"Ryuu, Is something wrong?" Hinata asked with worry.

Ryuu looked at his aunt and replied. "Uh, there's nothing wrong with me, Auntie Hinata."

The former Hyuuga heiress approached the bed and sat near her foster nephew. She didn't need her Byakugan to see the boy was in pain. She then asked him.

"Ryuu, why do you like pulling these pranks?"

The boy answers her question. "I do it because it's the only way I get attention from people, sure they think I'm a joke but I don't care as long as they see me and know I exist."

_He sounds like his father, maybe he should see someone for help…and I know the right person. _Hinata Thought.

She then got up and said. "Ryuu, Come with me…we're gonna see someone who knows what your life is like"

"Who is it?" the boy asked his aunt.

She turned and said with a smile.

"The Hokage"

**Several Minutes later in the Hokage's Office…**

The sixth Hokage, Iruka Umino, was buried in paperwork. He wished that he knew the shadow clone Jutsu, as the paperwork could be finished quicker and give him more quality time with Shizune and their children. Ever since Naruto left the village, Tsunade has retired from the Hokage post before selecting him as her replacement. She now acts as an advisor to the Hokage. He was glad that he was picked over Danzou, that war-mongering brute would've destroyed the village's reputation.

As he finished the last document, he heard the knockings on the office door.

"Enter." He said.

He was surprised to see Hinata and Ryuu enter.

He was happy to see his former student and the son of Sakura.

"Hinata Uchiha, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He inquisitively asked the woman.

"Hokage-Sama, Ryuu has been getting into trouble lately and I was wondering if he could talk to you about it. I fear if nothing happens soon, that little incident at the monument." She replied respectively.

"I understand, Please take a seat Ryuu." The Hokage asked the young man.

The boy complied and took a seat. Iruka was studying the boy to see if there were any signs of depression. He then took the initiative and asked the youth.

"Ryuu, Do you know who the Hokage's are?"

Ryuu snorted and said." Duh, I know who they are. Everyone does. They were your predecessors and the last was Tsunade the Slug Sage. Personally, I think the greatest Hokage was the fourth, Minato Namikaze."

Iruka smiled as his mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Naruto when the boy was Ryuu's age. They were eating ramen and Naruto declared his admiration of the Fourth and his dream to become Hokage.

_He is definitely Naruto's son._ He thought to himself.

"What do you know of the Fourth?" He asked the boy.

"Well, He is the youngest person to have become Hokage, He created several Jutsu techniques that we still use today, sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox in a baby…and more importantly, He was my Grandfather." Ryuu replied with a smug grin.

Iruka and Hinata's jaws literally fall as they heard what the boy said. How could he have known that his grandfather was the fourth Hokage? Only Iruka, The Uchiha Family, Sakura, and most of Naruto's former comrades knew about the truth. Does that mean he knows who his father is?

"How did you know?" They both asked the boy.

"Well, it's a funny story…Ino-Sensei told me. You know she is quite the Gossiper." Ryuu told the two adults.

_Ino, I swear…sometimes, I think you like spoiling everything. _Hinata thought gloomily.

"Well, do you know who your Father is?" Iruka asked.

The boy rose from his seat and smiled before giving his answer.

"Yes, I know who my father is."

**End of Chapter 2; Once again feel free to leave reviews and suggestions. Also here is a list of Ryuu's classmates (Also, I need OC's. Enough to make up a new Konoha 12) So far, I have two characters.**

**Shin Nara (Son of Shikamaru Nara/ Temari Nara)**

**Mao Yamanaka (Daughter of Ino Yamanaka)**


End file.
